A Life Full of Laughter
by LadyRedd
Summary: All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, as long as I'm laughing with you... Emmett came to realise this a little to late...
1. Chapter 1

**Teaser Chapter:**

**Hi, **

**I have fallen in love with a song by Daughtry "Life after You". This will be my wedding song one day – I swear! **

**Emmett and Bella came to mind instantly. Please excuse me for stolen ideas from the song.**

**I'm sorry Edward fans, I'm an Emmett fan – that boy makes my blood boil haha! But, seeing as I like Edwards chivalrous manner, I'll mix a little of him in with my Emmy. Enjoy! Review, Review! Please! **

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer's characters do not belong to me and neither does the Daughtry song or any other song I mention in this story. This should be included in all my chapters – refuse to copy and paste! **

**** Means a memory flash back.**

**All That I'm After Is a Life Full of Laughter…**

**EMPOV**

I was ten miles out of town, recollecting what I had said to her, after everything we had been through together.

** "You and I aren't meant to be Bella" I watched her heart break in front of me, but I continued, "We've been wasting our time". **

I pulled to the side of the road when I realised everything was a blur. I had to do this for her. I was going to sea for 6 months. The navy was calling. She deserved someone better. Someone who could laugh with her every hour of the day. God, I missed her laugh already.

The raw pain in my chest was excruciating as I cried…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**6 months later… **

**BPOV**

Morning light crept into my dreams… my dreams of him. I stretched and smelt the breakfast aromas coming from the kitchen. Alice was at it again with her cooking experiments - Jasper must really love her!

I made my way downstairs and popped myself up onto a barstool at the breakfast nook. The food actually smelled delicious. Alice grinned in her evil pixie way while I devoured the simple bacon and eggs on my plate. Noticing I asked, "What?" with a full mouth of eggs. "Oh nothing" she replied and continued to dish up for Jasper.

Before I heard him I felt a kiss on my forehead, "So, the little ones are finally letting you eat something other then dry crackers I see?" I automatically placed my hand on my now protruding stomach finally realising the lack of morning sickness. I smiled at Jasper and Alice and continued enjoying my breakfast before the festivities of Alice's annual summer barbeque began.

Alice hosts the barbeque for the folks of Forks every year. There would be lots of chatter, eating, dancing and of course a small game of football amongst the men. Luckily I won't be alone. I have my twins. Not born yet, but still with me. I held my belly while I thought about the day I found out I was pregnant and the day he left me… Emmett.

** I was on my way back from the doctor, a little nervous that I was two months pregnant, and I didn't know how Emmett would take it. We had discussed marriage, when we started to get really serious, but not the timeline of it all. I pulled into my drive way, noticing Emmett's Jeep in the driveway. He had a key to my place, so I knew he was inside. I grabbed my bag and headed in. I found him in the lounge holding the photo Alice took of us in the Forks Carnival. We were kissing. I loved that picture.

"Hey Hun, what are you doing here?" I asked placing my arms around his waist from behind, he tensed up immediately and moved away from me. "What's wrong?" I questioned, feeling suddenly cold. Did he know about the babies and not happy about it? Slight irritation replaced the cold, it took two, last I checked.

Emmett turned to me with circles under his eyes and a vacant expression. I had never seen him like this. He breathed out and spoke for the first time, "You and I aren't meant to be Bella" – so this is what a broken heart felt like - "We've been wasting our time". The emptiness I felt in my chest and head was unfamiliar to me. I didn't know what to say. Last night we were inseparable at the family get together. What went wrong since then? "Get out" I calmly said. He nodded and started towards the door, before he made it to the door I turned him around and pulled him down to my height and placed my lips on his. He didn't immediately respond, and what started as an innocent last kiss, turned fevered, he couldn't seem to pull me close enough to him. I finally pushed him away from me, "leave" I breathed and walked to my bedroom, before I broke down in front of him…**

He didn't deserve to be a part of our lives. That's why I never told him…

**REVIEW PWEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EmPOV**

It felt good to be back in Forks for my month break. I breathed in the familiar damp air of Washington; it was warmer then usual in Forks. Ideal for my old friend, Jasper's fiancé, Alice's annual barbeque. I wondered if Bella would be there.

I made my way up to their front door and just walked in. Alice came around the corner and jumped me into a pixie hug. I laughed, "Hello Tinker! Miss me?" she slapped me "Too much you asshole! You have a lot of explaining to do Mister…" I set her down, after receiving a disappointed glare from her. "I'm sorry Allie, is she here?" I glanced through the glass doors hoping to spot her. I turned to find I was alone. Shrugging I went to join the people I knew and loved.

"Hello Forks!" I yelled across the lawn. Everyone turned with smiles and laughter. I weaved my way through the crowd, catching up with the occasional friend, when I noticed the familiar auburn curls cascading down a familiar body; she was curvier though - I liked it. She was walking towards the house in a haste, wearing the most gorgeous deep purple umpire waist summer dress that flowed to the floor. She was bare foot.

I ran after her "Bella" I called after her. She came to an abrupt halt and turned slowly towards me with tears in her eyes, she had her left hand on top of a slight bump and her right cradling it at the bottom. She was pregnant…

**BPOV**

Emmett looked at me with surprise and then suddenly his face darkened with anger. What gave him the right to be angry? I deserved to be angry at him!

Emmett closed the distance between us, and grabbed my arm and spoke to me in a low authoritive voice, "You didn't waste much time getting over us did you? Were you seeing someone while we were together? Explains why you never put up a fight when I left!"

I looked at him like he was insane. Did he really think so low of me? I pulled my arm from his grasp

"I'm glad you think I'm such a whore Emmett" I spat out with venom. I made my way back to the house; I didn't deserve this kind of treatment, and at 8 months pregnant, I couldn't afford the stress. Jasper stormed passed me with a heat in his eyes I had never seen before, I turned to watch him punch Emmett in the jaw, Emmett didn't budge one bit from the blow, "She's pregnant with your children you dick!" I looked from Jasper to the shocked and than pained expression on Emmett's face; he stood and walked towards me, "Why didn't you tell me Bella?" the softness in his voice sent shivers of remembrance down my spine, this was the Emmett I remembered before that night. God, I loved the way he always smelt of the ocean. He is even more muscular and tanned; Jasper told me he joined the Navy. I shook my head to clear my thoughts "Does it matter Em? You left me, remember? You called it quits before I even had a chance to tell you."

I stepped away from him and stormed back into the house. Before I made it to my truck, I felt his muscular arms turn me towards him. He had a sense of desperation about him, I stood unresponsive in his arms, "Bella?" he breathed a fraction from my lips, when I didn't react he leaned in and captured my lips, the usual heat and electricity seeping into me. I gave him a shove to clear my thoughts and to put some space between us…

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**EMPOV**

I opened my eyes realising she had pushed me away from her, breaking the contact. I watched her calm her breathing, much the same I was. The silence was finally broken when she spoke with an icy vulnerable tone, "Now that it's all said and done, I can't believe I thought you were the one. The words you said when you left… left me cold and out of breath. When you slammed the front door, I knew there was nothing I could have said to change your mind. Well I never saw it coming, but I realise I'm better off without you." She ran her hands through her hair with frustration "I was finally getting some closure, I picked up all the pieces and then you came back." She took another breath and climbed into her truck, "I'm over you Emmett, just like you were over me six months ago…"

I crumpled to the gravel watching her leave… What had I done? How could I fix it? Six months in the Navy and a small, beautiful, pregnant woman was the first and worse thing to bring me down to my knees. She ripped my already broken heart from my chest and drove over it. My jaw hurt as I walked back into the house to ask some pending questions and answer a few inevitable ones…

**A nice cliffie for my readers – don't hate me – spread the love through your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, **

**I would just like to remind everyone:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, I am merely using her characters in my puppet show and none of the beautiful songs I mention belong to me either. **

**This is my last chapter for today. I'm currently busy with chapter 6. Warning however, the chapters will come in spurts – As I currently do not have internet at home, so I steal the internet at my step dad's office – muhahaha! **

**A big shout out to my little sister who has been my beta reader offline and my contributor to the music and lyrics in the story! Not sure of her alias on the sight – but thanks Meriks!**

**Enjoy! And please review – they make me excited and then I write more! **

**Mwah**

**LadyRedd**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I slammed the door and threw my handbag and keys across the room, knocking over the picture of the two of us that will never have the same meaning again.

I took hold of my earphones and set it to my favourite playlist at full blast, I sang my heart out to Paramore "Decode" and rid myself of my deep seated anger.

_How did we get here?_

_I use to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We are going to make such fools of ourselves_

_How did we get here?_

I felt the anger seep out of me, as I head banged to "Brick by Boring Brick".

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck twelve_

_Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick_

_Or the wolf's going to blow it down…_

I jumped with fright at the sight of my best friend, Jacob, who watched me from the doorway with amusement and worry. I gave him a shy smile and growled with irritation, "I guess Alice phoned you?" He nodded and walked towards me with open arms. I placed my tear streaked cheek against his chest and allowed his warmth to comfort me. "I wonder how many hits we would get on YouTube for a head banging pregnant woman video?" he murmured with amusement into my hair. I pulled back and punched his stomach as hard as possible, I laughed as he somewhat lost his breathe from the blow.

We didn't talk about Emmett, we had exhausted that topic enough the night he left and during my bouts of morning sickness and mood swings. Jacob and I decided to relax on the couch all night long with my choice of "crave" foods and his favourite action films.

**Still interesting? Do I continue? I assure you, there is drama-a-brewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**2 weeks after…**

**BPOV**

I was nearing my due date and needed to visit my close friend, and gynaecologist Demetri. We knew each other from childhood; he especially came in from Phoenix to assist in delivering the twins. He and I have always been physically affectionate, but never really went further than friendship.

I made my way towards Demetri's temporary office. As I turned the corner, we collided into one another; Demetri caught me around the waist and held me close to him. "Demetri!" I said with surprise. "Hi Hun" he replied with a sexy grin. I reached to place my arms around his neck, "I missed you" I murmured as he leaned in to kiss me on the corner of my mouth.

I looked up at Demetri and noticed in my peripheral a dark, muscular figure that was glaring holes into the back of Demetri's medical coat. Demetri turned slightly to see what had caught my attention.

Emmett.

If looks could kill. I did not move from Demetri's embrace, "What are you doing here?" I directed at Emmett. He broke eye contact with Demetri and immediately softened when he met mine. "Carlisle told me you would be here for your check up…" he paused and pulled at the imaginary hair at his neck. He was sporting a G.I Joe look now-a-days that I hated. I always loved running my hand through his hair, and even gripping on to it while we made love. My breathing pattern picked up at the thought. Emmett broke into my thoughts, "I was hoping you would let me join you?" "Sure" I responded without hesitation.

Demetri took hold of my hand and guided me to his office. Emmett's growl did not go unnoticed, I couldn't put a stop to the grin that formed on my lips, and thank goodness he wasn't able to see it from behind me.

I immediately took my place on the examining couch, yes a couch, and pulled my shirt up. The ultrasound gel still took my breath away with its coolness. I watched Emmett as the images of our twins came up, I listened to Demetri indicating where each child was and who was the boy and girl, Emmett seemed to sense that I was watching him, he turned, his sad eyes staring hard into mine as if he was looking for some hope. I broke eye contact and requested Demetri to make two copies of the ultra sound, so that Emmett could have his own set.

According to Demetri the children were happy and healthy, and that he did not foresee any complications during birth. He did however warn Emmett not to cause me any reason to stress. I repeat, if looks could kill!

**Hi everyone! **

**Really loved the response yesterday! Thank you! Please keep it up!**

**To ****gothfire0903**** and ****Jaspersnumber1****, thank you for reviewing! You are both stars! **

**Gothfire0903, to answer your question, I can't post often, but when I do I'm hoping to do it in large numbers. Please be patient with me. **

**I really battled with this chapter – just wasn't feeling it that much. I think I will have Em's POV next. Keep a look out. **

**Much Love**

**Lady Redd**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! **

**So my apologies for taking so long to upload my new chapters *mentally slap myself on the wrist* …**

**Anywho, I will admit that this is a stupid chapter that I just wrote it as a filler, because I really don't think a story through before I write it. I WING IT! Hahaha I'm sorry! **

**You'll be happy to know 3 more chapters are coming up! **

**Disclaimer: In the next four**** chapters I do not own anything that is Stephanie Meyer or any other thing I've mentioned that is not mine! lol**

**Chapter 7**

**EmPOV**

I sat staring at the ultra sound Bella's gynaecologist gave me. I couldn't believe that they were mine. Me? A dad? I smiled at the thought. A baby girl who looks just like her mom and a boy just like his daddy. I couldn't believe that Bella had kept this from me, I knew I deserved it after leaving her, but I wouldn't have gone if I knew… or would I?

I didn't really know how Bella felt about my involvement in the kid's lives, but deep down I hoped she would want me in her life too. I planned on leaving the Navy the moment I saw Bella… I think even before I knew she was pregnant.

My heart broke the moment I scanned her body and noticed the bump. I knew I had no right to feel betrayed, I wanted her to move on, but I couldn't seem to control my anger. She should have had another man, one that could beat the crap out of me for being so stupid and letting the best thing in my life go. I suppose that's where Jasper came in. I loved being a marine but it didn't make me happy like Bella did…

I craved to be in Bella's life but it seemed her and the doctor were more than what I thought. The public display of affection at the hospital made my blood run cold.

I feel as if I'm going to go out of my mind…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I was relaxing in a steamy hot bath of bubbles (Alice's orders), when I heard the door bell. All my close friends and my parents had keys to my house, especially since my due date was near, so I wasn't sure who that might be. The door bell rang again, a little more urgently.

"I'm on my way! Give me a sec!" I screamed while carefully climbing out of the bath. The door bell rang again. I was slowly losing my cool, but I refused to rush and endanger my children's lives for an impatient asshole! My clumsiness did that enough!

I wrapped my towel night gown around me as I carefully made my way to the door. I opened it and looked into someone's back, before I knew it they turned around and I was faced with daisies. He remembered. My eyes trailed from his hands, to his muscular arms, and broad shoulders. My thoughts interrupted by a grunt. My eyes flew up to his and I gasped from the lust I saw in his now dark blue eyes, but some how I could still see the love he once had for me. I shook my head; the hormones were obviously making me delusional.

I softly greeted him, "Hi Emmett". "Hi Isabella" he said in a whisper, I barely heard him. "Uhm, would you like to come in? I'll just go get dressed quickly" I watched him take in my appearance once again, but immediately looked to the ground when we made eye contact and handed me the daisies. I gave him a small smile and made my way to my room to change into something a little more decent.

I emerged from my room in black Pilates pants and an over sized black AC/DC t-shirt too fit my belly. Thanks to Jacob. I found Emmett holding the picture of us that I still hadn't picked up from the floor after my tantrum the other day. Damn it! I didn't want him to know I still had it!

He looked up from the picture once he realised I was in the room. I couldn't make out what he was thinking; a mixture of emotions crossed his face all at once. The electricity between us was unbearable, time seemed to stand still. Before I could breathe he crossed the room with a determination I had seen before – the first time we kissed – he pulled me firmly and yet gently to his body. His height was an advantage with my protruding stomach. My eyes automatically closed at the feel of his breathe on my face; I couldn't seem to fight him. I expected an urgency, but it was gentle and breath taking. My hands snaked up his chest and I pulled him closer by his shirt. He must have taken that as a sign and he deepened the kiss…

The sound of the front door opening brought me to my senses and I automatically pushed him away from me. His eyes were closed, and I could still see the pained look in his face. "Please, don't do this to me Em… I wouldn't be able to go through the pain again. The pain I'm still going through…" I breathed. I turned away before I could see his reaction.

I found Jasper humming in the kitchen, "Hey Jazz, we have company…" Jasper looked up in confusion, only to make eye contact with Emmett in the doorway; it still scared me how I knew where he was in a room, without even looking for him. Jasper searched my face for any signs of distress and asked Emmett, "What are you doing here?" with a little more aversion then what I expected. Jasper and Emmett had been best friends since they were in kindergarten.

Emmett cleared his throat, "I was hoping to talk to Bella about the twins, but I'll come back another time" I felt Emmett's finger tips graze my arm; I turned to look at him only to find him gone…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

A part of me was missing when Emmett left last night, the same part that had been missing since he leftme over 6months ago. I thought the twins had taken his place in my heart, but I was mistaken, they had their own part of my heart. No one could possibly fill his.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts:

_Who let the dogs out? Woof woof woof woof!_

Emmett.

I had changed his ring tone a few weeks after he had left me for the Navy. Jacob thought it was fitting and at least it gave me a laugh. I answered just before it went to voice mail.

"Yes, Emmett?" … "Sure we can meet for coffee. What time?" … "Ok, I'll see you in an hour… Bye"

I ended the call and pulled the pillow over my head to scream into and relieve my frustration. Once showered and my makeup and hair were done, I pulled on a pair of topaz leggings with pumps and a black loose fitted dress – it was a hell of a lot easier than trying to fit into my favourite pair of jeans.

Emmett chose the coffee shop around the corner of my house, which made it a lot easier for me, seeing as I could barely reached the steering wheel now-a-days. I couldn't wait for these two to get their own room!

As I rounded the corner, there he was, looking even better than the last time I saw him! God, I missed him…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**EmPOV**

I waited outside the coffee shop for Bella, my heart was pounding, and I could barely breathe. She came around the corner, and I felt as if I could fall to the ground and beg her to take me back. Motherhood suited her. She absolutely glowed, and a part of me was proud for having a part in that. It's just a week before she was scheduled for a caesarean, and I couldn't wait!

Bella allowing me to be with her during the ultra sound, made me positive she wouldn't keep me away from the birth. I was more than grateful.

It took all my will power not to run to her and cover her in kisses. I mentally slapped myself every minute of every day.

"Hi," I greeted her. She gave me a nod as she passed to the front door of the coffee shop. I guess I deserve that. We took seats close to the window seeing as it was an unusually sunny day in Forks. The waiter took our orders. The silence between us was rather uncomfortable. I decided to make conversation. "So are the twins keeping you busy?" She stared at me for a while before answering. "No, they're behaving." I felt like I had to get to the point seeing as she had free reign to stand up and leave. "Bella…" She looked up at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes. I blurted out, "Why? Why didn't you tell me? If I knew Bella I wouldn't have left. I love you and I probably will forever!" Bella was on the verge of tears. Why do I always make her cry? "You told me off before I had the chance. Emmett, as much as I want to believe you, you can certainly understand why I can't, right? I mean, how am I suppose to believe that now?" I looked down at the table ashamed at myself. "I'm so, so, so sorry Bella. That's one thing you can believe!" I said with certainty.

The desperation I saw in her eyes made me hopeful. She continued, "But I only came here to tell you that you can be there when I give birth. Till then please don't visit me at home. We can talk afterwards. I don't want to upset the babies with stress. Hopefully you can understand." The coldness in her tone shook me to the bones and I gave a nod not sure whether I'll be able to reply.

**BPOV**

The silence stretched between us. Only the waitress arriving with our drinks in "to go" packaging interrupted the suspense. Before I knew it Emmett had paid for our drinks and was towering over me, I hesitantly made eye contact. He licked his lips – a nervous habit I knew to well – gripped the back of my neck and closed the distanced between us. It was a simple kiss that had so many other meanings that an outsider would not be able to identify. Finally we broke apart, other than Em leaning his forehead against mine, breathing heavily he whispered, "Please forgive me Bella..." and then he left…

**This is a shout out and informative A/N!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my little sister and offline beta reader Meriks! She wrote half of this chapter and I think she did a fantastic job! **

**By the way, I think she is probably the biggest Twilight Fan I know – gotta love her for it! (Makes Christmas shopping a breeze ;) hehe )**

****We're going to watch Eclipse tomorrow night! Can't wait!****

**Thank you for the wonderful response to my other chapters! *BIG GRIN***

**OK! So I really don't know when I'll be uploading again, seeing as college starts up again soon, driving lessons and it's my birthday on the 11****th**** (HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY OTHER SISTER! (Carms) who's birthday will be on the 13****th****! We're both turning 20 – Woah! Do I feel old! lol). **

**How's this? If I get a fantastic response, I will make a plan and drink lots of caffeine and write through the night – Ill even chain my baby sister to me! Deal?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone!**

**I'm sorry that I have taken so frikken long to start posting again. To be totally honest I haven't had much inspiration. **

**As you guys know, it was my 20****th**** birthday on the 11****th**** of July, a week later my happy and healthy granddad suddenly died. It still hurts to talk about it – my mom and I miss him immensely! **

**My year end exams came up in October and that was stressful on its own – I knew I should have taken accounting it high school! lol**

**My romantic life went for a ball of shit about a month ago – luckily I realised I was better off without the asshole! **

**Than finally we had to put my 13year old Labrador down… **

**So as you can see it has been a rough 5 months! **

**However, I can add some good news too! My aunt and uncle are welcoming their first baby into the family, she is about 6 months along and baby is hiding its gender from us! Bring on the yellows and greens! Haha **

**Oh I am finally a legal driver! Yay me! **

**And I finally saw the ocean for the first time in my life! I want to go back!**

**I hope you are all well? **

**Bring on chapter 11! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Chapter 11**

**A week later… **

**BPOV**

The time came for the twins to be born. I hadn't seen Emmett since the coffee shop incident, and a fraction of me was thankful for that. I wanted to be with him again so badly, but I was terrified – the twins is what kept me together the last time, but I doubted they would be able to after they were born and he went back to the navy.

I was currently residing in my "Alice hospital ward creation". She had personalised my bedding, with many comfy pillows around me and an IPod docking station on my bedside table. I honestly gave her free reign and let her design the twins room, buy their clothes etc. etc. with Alice I knew everything would be perfect.

The nurse had just been in to let me know that they would be back shortly with my epidural, and I wondered where Emmett was. I really wanted him here for this. Jasper told me that he had requested his leave to be extended for another two weeks and it had been granted.

The IPod was soothingly playing Hailey Williams feat. B.O.B "Airplanes"

_Can we pretend that airplanes,_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now _

_Dreamin' I'm fallin' dreamin I'm fallin'_

The lyrics seemed to speak to me, reminding me of Emmett and our complicated relationship. I really did need a wish right now. I opened my eyes at the feel of someone's presence in the room. Emmett.

He was holding two large teddy bears, one with a pink ribbon and another with a blue. I just sat there staring at him. Finally, he broke the silence with a dimpled smile that I couldn't help but return. "Hi, I thought you chickened out…" his smile abruptly faded and slowly walked towards my bed. "I wouldn't have missed this for anything Bella, and I'm sorry if that is what you think…" there was a moment of awkward silence, "If I had known…" I cut him off before he could continue, "What Emmett? You would have stayed?" my voice started to rise, "I'm glad I knew before hand that you wouldn't have stayed because of me! We wouldn't have been happy if you were only with me because of the twins!" I was breathing heavily, trying to calm my self down.

He was pacing up and down the side of my bed until he suddenly turned around and looked at me. "Bella, don't you get it?" his voice sounding frustrated, "I left because I couldn't go to the navy and expect you to wait for me! I didn't know how long I was going to serve... It broke my heart to leave you, and it took all my will power to leave after that kiss!" he stalked towards me and gently grabbed my face between his two large callused hands; hesitantly he looked from my eyes to my lips. Time seemed to stand still. I couldn't fight it anymore, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips to mine, there was nothing subtle about it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him half on top of the bed, he gently manuvered himself to the side of my protruding belly and started gently rubbing circles on the top…

**EmPOV**

Bella was kissing me! I gently started to rub her belly while she nibbled on my bottom lip, eliciting a moan from me. I stopped and looked into her brown eyes, we smiled at each other before I started to kiss her with more fever; her gasp allowed my tongue access into her hot little mouth. She tasted like caramel. Our tongues seemed to dance like they were meant to be together, like we hadn't been separated for half a year.

A kick under my hand broke the moment and brought our attention to her belly. Bella giggled, "Someone's happy" I turned back to her and pulled her in for a chaste kiss, "that was amazing baby"…

**BPOV**

He called me baby… Wow, the flashbacks of us together. So happy. I couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks. Could I place myself back into this relationship, putting the past aside and being with this man I love with all my heart and soul?

"Bella?"…

**Cliffie! Will she take him back or will she be hard headed? Can Emmett prove himself?**** Not to worry, the next chapters coming up NOW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline! **

**Chapter 12**

"Okay! Bella it is time to welcome the twins into this crazy world!" Demetri said happily while walking in on Emmett laying half on top of me. Awkward much?

"Sorry Doc, can you give Bella and me a few more minutes? We were just discussing something important real quick…"

Demetri's once shocked faced became composed, "I'm sorry Emmett, we really need to keep on schedule, can this possibly wait till after the birth?"

Emmett looked at me, nodded and slowly started to extract himself from the bed. "So what's the plan Demetri?"

Demetri cleared his throat and started to explain that I will receive my epidural and then go in to have the caesarean section. He also explained to Emmett that he was more then welcome to put on some scrubs and join us. If Emmett's ears weren't there, his grin would have wrapped around his face. I couldn't help but giggle.

**Ok! So the chapter was super short but to be honest I was not in the mood to do a chapter on the process of delivering the babies. I read up on caesareans and to say that I'm grossed out would be an understatement – Wikipedia will of course add the drawbacks of the surgery and have oober gross pics! Yum! Review please! **

**Yes, I'm aware that I have still left you hanging… heehee I'll try make to make it up to you guys! **

**Please tell me your thoughts, opinions and what you'd like to see happen! **

**I will try to upload ASAP!**

**Much love and kisses! **

**Redd**


	13. Chapter 13

**SURPRISE!**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

The sunlight streaming through the hospital windows brought me out of my dreams of Emmett and myself with the kids. I love what my subconscious had envisioned.

The smile on my face did not falter when the nurse walked in followed by Emmett holding the twins in each arm. They were so minute in his muscled arms.

"Morning Bella, my name is Jane, how are you feeling?" after hearing my name Emmett finally looked up from the twins, on eye contact he breathed my name with a grin and immediately walked to me gently handing me my baby girl and then my little boy.

I looked at them both, I felt mesmerised by these two little creatures. I had seen them in the theatre, but now I could truly appreciate them. Feeling someone staring at me I turned to Emmett who was looking at me while he seemed to be contemplating something. His brow furrowed. I cleared my throat and looked back at my children.

"Bella, will you ever be able to forgive me?"

I sighed "We need to name them…"

The nurse seeming to sense that we needed to talk came and took each baby to their hospital cots near my bed and exited the room.

"Bella."

Emmett gently pulled my chin upwards so that I would look at him. I hesitantly reached up and cupped the side of his face with my one hand. He leaned into it and gave a contented sigh. Not breaking contact I moved my hand to the back of his neck and drew him closer.

Our lips were inches away from one another when he finally opened his eyes I could see everything I needed to know. His breath blew lightly on my lips. Before he could exhale again I gave him a chaste kiss.

Breaking away, I breathed, "I love you…"

**I did not intend to upload another chapter today, but seeing as I was fed a lovely take away lunch by my stepdad while sitting at his office getting ready to go back home after abusing his internet, I felt I could squeeze another chapter in. I'm glad we could finally get to some point in my predictable tale. **

**Will write as much as possible and upload ASAP. Making no promises. However, reviews motivate me. You guys do the math.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

I looked into his eyes, they were glazed over. Waiting for his reaction was killing me…

**EmPOV**

I looked at her dumbstruck. Did she just say she loves me? Maybe I finally was going insane.

I broke the silence, "Did you just say you love me?"

She swallowed hard and nodded her head. Wow.

"I love you too" I whispered. We stared into each others eyes, neither one breathing. I gently pulled Bella closer to me and began to kiss her painstakingly slow, trying to convey all my love for her. With my hands cradling her cheeks I could feel her tears. I pulled away and looked at her while I wiped them away.

"Why are you crying beautiful?"

She sniffed and pulled away from me, finding a pillow more interesting.

"Bella, please speak to me" I pleaded. She still didn't say anything.

"Isabella…" I barely whispered.

"I'm scared Em…"

"Of what Isabella?"

She blew out some air and replied, "What if you leave me again? What if you leave the twins? What if the Navy is still more important to you?..."

That broke my heart more than anything. How could I justify my actions? I sighed, kissed her on her forehead and walked out… I needed to think and give her time.

**HEY GUYS! ****Short I know… but Im a little stuck and after the holis lacking imagination – oopsi!**

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY 2011! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! Any ideas you wanna share?**


End file.
